Our Story
by Syl The tWins
Summary: Di perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan putri Rukia dari tangan sang penyihir jahat Aizen. Ichigo,Renji, dan Hitsugaya di hadang oleh 2 bawahan Aizen, Grimjow dan Ulquiorra. Mampukah mereka menghadapi lawan mereka dan menyelamatkan Rukia?
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertama Syl, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Selamat menikmati :)

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo titik gak pake tanda seru apalagi tanda tanya.

Rate : T

Pair: IchiRuki, RenRuki, IchiHitsu

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo, etc, etc

"Woii…Ichigoo!" seru seorang pemuda berambut merah yang di kuncir ke atas.

Seorang pemuda berambut orange yang merasa dirinya di panggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya ketika melihat pria berambut merah itu dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam sepundak dan bermata violet indah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Renji! Rukia!" serunya.

"Yo, Ichigo,"kata Renji sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ohayo, Ichigo."kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lo? Mana Toushirou?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo ketika menyadari kurangnya seorang lagi dari mereka.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke atas sebuah pohon yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Refleks, Rukia dan Renji mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo. Disana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih tengah duduk di salah satu cabang pohon. Matanya yang berwarna emerald menerawang kearah langit yang mulai menampakkan cahaya sang surya.

"Oi,Toushirou!"panggil Ichigo.

Mendengar namanya di panggil pemuda itu memandang ke bawah melihat ketiga orang tersebut. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir pada wajahnya.

Hup!

Dengan sekali loncat Toushirou telah mendarat dengan mulus di tanah dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya.

**Rukia Kuchiki** merupakan putri di Kerajaan tersebut adalah seorang gadis manis yang baik hati. Walaupun seorang putri dia tidak pernah membeda bedakan derajat seseorang. Dia selalu baik kepada semua orang dan peduli pada rakyatnya sehingga, dia di sukai oleh banyak orang.

**Kurosaki Ichigo** merupakan anak dari Kurosaki Isshin yang merupakan tangan kanan sang Raja, Byakuya Kuchiki ayah Rukia. Karena kedekatan ayah mereka, Rukia dan Ichigo telah di tunangkan sejak mereka kecil. Ichigo merupaka salah seorang ksatria yang hebat di kerajaan itu.

**Renji Abarai** yang merupakan teman sejak kecil Rukia dan kini karena kemampuannya menjadi pengawal pribadi sang Putri yakni Rukia. Renji sebenarnya telah menaruh hati pada Rukia. Namun, karena menghormati Ichigo ia menahan diri.

**Toushirou Hitsugaya** merupakan anak dari Penjaga Kerajaan, Ukitake Hitsugaya. Keluarganya secara turun temurun bertugas melindungi anggota kerajaan. Toushiro memiliki kekuatan berelemen es yang sangat jarang.

Mereka berempat telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Walaupun kini mereka berempat telah mempunyai kesibukkan masing-masing mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama seperti saat ini.

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi yang tenang di kerajaan itu harus terganggu oleh teriakan salah seorang maid, Orihime Inoe.<p>

"Putri Rukiaa!" teriaknya.

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan itu bergegas menuju ke kamar sang putri di mana maid itu kini berada.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya sang Raja, Byakuya.

"Putri Rukia diculik!"seru Orihime penuh kepanikan.

"Apa!" seru semua orang yang berada disana.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu Orihime, baru setelah itu kau ceritakan semua yang kau lihat!"saran Ichigo.

Orihime lalu menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah tenang dia mulai berbicara.

"Seperti biasanya aku datang untuk membawakan sarapan buat putri Rukia. Ketika aku masuk seorang pria berkulit pucat tengah menggendong putri Rukia yang tampak pingsan dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah lubang yang terbuka di udara." Jelas Orihime.

"Nampaknya itu merupakan salah satu bawahan Aizen sang penyihir jahat." Kata Isshin.

Semua orang terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu. Suasana hening untuk sesaat sampai sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Kita harus bergegas menolong Rukia!' seru Renji, nampaknya dia merasa kesal dengan tingkah laku orang-orang tersebut yang hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Benar kata Renji! Aku akan pergi untuk menolongnya!" seru Ichigo.

"Aku ikut!"ujar Toushirou.

"Baiklah tugas untuk menolong Rukia kupercayakan kepada kalian bertiga." Kata Byakuya.

Maka bergegaslah ketiga orang tersebut untuk pergi menolong Putri mereka.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Toushirou, dan Renji telah sampai pada sebuah hutan lebat yang harus dilewati untuk bisa mencapai istana sang penyihir jahat, Aizen.<p>

"Apakah istananya masih jauh?" tanya Renji pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Cukup jauh, kita harus melewati hutan ini sebelum sampai ke istana Aizen. Dan tampaknya hutan ini cukup luas." Jelas Hitsugaya.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sejenak di sini." Saran Ichigo.

Mereka pun beristirahat di dekat sebuah sungai yang airnya jernih. Ichigo lalu pergi mencuci mukanya di sungai tersebut untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Ketika ia berjalan kembali ke tempat Hitsugaya dan Renji di bawah pohon, dilihatnya sesosok bayangan di belakang Hitsugaya dan sosok itu hendak mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro awas!" seru Ichigo sembari berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dan melindunginya.

CRASS!

Pundak kanan Ichigo terkena ayunan pedang sosok tersebut.

"Ugh!" Ichigo mengerang kesakitan akibat lukanya yang cukup parah.

"Kurosaki!" kaget Hitsugaya, lalu arah pandangannya beralih pada seorang pemuda berambut biru langit yang tengah memegang pedang berlumuran darah Ichigo dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau!" geram hitsugaya sembari mengayunkan pedangnya yang mengeluarkan es-es tajam ke arah pemuda tersebut.

Orang tersebut dengan mudahnya meloncat menghindari serangan tersebut dan mendarat di atas salah satu cabang pohon.

"Kenalkan, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, aku di utus Aizen-sama untuk meyampaikan salam bahwa ia menantikan saat untuk melawan kalian," kata pemuda itu.

"Yaa…kalau kalian bisa sampai dengan selamat." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kau!" geram Renji.

"Selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa di petarungan sebenarnya.

Pemuda itu lalu melompat pergi, menghilang di tengah lebatnya hutan.

"Sial, mau apa dia sebenarnya!"seru Renji. "Ichigo kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari mendekati Ichigo dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ukh…iya."jawabnya sambil menahan sakit.

Hitsugaya lalu berjalan mendekati sungai.

Srrr…

Hitsugaya mengendalikan air hingga menyelimuti tanganya. Ia lalu menghampiri Ichigo dan duduk di sampingnya lalu mengendalikan air itu hingga menyelimuti luka Ichigo. Perlahan luka itu menutup dan sembuh seiring dengan aura dingin namun menenangkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hitsugaya pada luka tersebut.

Ichigo dan Renji memandang takjub hal tersebut.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Ichigo penuh kekagetan.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian memandang kearah Ichigo dan Renji.

"Perlu kalian ketahui air merupakan bagian dari pengendalian es dan merupakan sumber kehidupan. Jadi jika aku mau aku dapat mengendalikan air tersebut untuk menyembuhkan luka." jelasnya.

Ichigo dan Renji mengangguk tanda mengerti dan dalam hati mereka memuji kemampuan yang dimiliki Toushirou.

* * *

><p>Karena hari telah beranjak malam maka mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam disana. Renji lalu pergi mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api sehingga mereka akan aman dari binatang liar yang tinggal di dalam hutan. Sementara itu Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mendirikan tenda untuk mereka bermalam. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka sampai Hitsugaya berujar pelan kepada Ichigo.<p>

"Kurosaki…"

"Ya?"

"Arigatou."

"Untuk?" heran Ichigo.

"Melindungiku tadi." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya menutupi rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut memandang sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Ya sama-sama Toushirou, kau juga telah menyembuhkan lukaku. Arigatou nee." Ucapnya sembari mengacak-acak lembut rambut putih Toushirou.

Toushirou mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Ichigo yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya, sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya." Balasnya singkat kepada Ichigo.

Tidak jauh dari situ Renji melihat hal itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dengan tatapan sendu dia memandang langit malam yang berbintang.

'Rukia semoga kau selamat.'

Jika ada kesalahan atau kekurangan harap di beritahu karena Syl baru belajar. Mohon masukkan.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Halo-halo Syl kembali dengan chapter baru XD. Xry lama update, sebenarnya chapter ini dah lama selesai di buat hanya saja penyakit malas Syl kumat untuk mempublis chapter ini dan Syl juga ragu apakah cerita ini sebaiknya di lanjutkan apa tidak. Tapi berkat dukungan para reader melalui reviewnya akhirnya Syl lanjutkan juga XD.

Terima kasih banyak pada para reader yang telah mendukung melalui review dan yang telah membaca cerita ini.

Special thx for:

metsfan101 ,The Twins(my twins XD), kiruna neophilina phantomhive ,Nara.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo titik gak pake tanda seru apalagi tanda tanya.<p>

Rate : T

Pair: IchiRuki, RenRuki, IchiHitsu

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo, etc, etc

Chapter 2

Ketika matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di sebelah timur, ketiga sahabat itu telah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju istana sang penyihir jahat, Aizen Sousuke.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di sebuah padang bunga yang luas yang di tumbuhi oleh bunga beraneka ragam dan warna. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah di bandingkan dengan di dalam hutan yang mengerikan.

"Wow! Tidak kusangka disini ada padang bunga seindah ini!"seru Renji sambil menatap kagum pemandangan di depannya.

Ketika mereka tengah melintasi padang bunga itu, tiba-tiba 2 sosok muncul d hadapan mereka menghalangi jalan. Salah seorang dari mereka merupakan pemuda yang kemarin mendatangi mereka, Grimjow Jeargue. Seorang lagi adalah pemuda berambut hitam sepundak yang memiliki wajah yang pucat dan bermata hijau gelap, Ulqouira Schifer, salah seorang anak buah Aizen.

Tanpa peringatan kedua sosok itu langsung menyerang ke arah Ichigo dkk.

Ichigo menghadapi Grimjow sementara Toushiro dan Renji melawan Ulquiora.

Dengan seringai di wajahnya Grimjow menyerang ke arah Ichigo secara bertubi-tubi, Ichigo cukup kewalahan untuk menahan serangannya. Tampak sekali Grimjow menikmati pertarungan itu.

Sebuah serangan berhasil melukai wajah Ichigo, menyebabkan darah mulai mengalir dari luka tersebut.

'Sial!' Batin Ichigo.

Sementara itu Toushirou dan Renji juga tampak kewalahan melawan Ulquiorra, walaupun itu adalah pertandingan 2 lawan 1. Ulquiora selalu berhasil menghindari semua serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama menghindar Ulquiora mulai melancarkan serangannya ke arah Renji yang sukses membuat bahu Renji terluka.

"Ukh!" Renji merintih kesakitan.

"Renji!"Seru Toushirou melihat ke arah Renji. Tetapi ia lalu cepat berbalik dan menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan Ulquiora yang telah berpindah ke belakangnya. Serangan itu membuat keduanya mundur ke belakang beberapa meter.

Mereka saling pandang sebentar sebelum maju menyerang satu sama lain dengan gerakan yang sulit ditangkap mata. Pertarungan terus berlangsung hingga Hitsugaya berhasil melukai Ulquiora di beberapa tempat walaupun dia juga sempat berberapa kali terkena serangan Ulquiora.

Toushirou terlihat kelelahan, sepertinya untuk melukai Ulquiorra di beberapa tempat saja memerlukan tenaga yang lebih. Ulquiorra juga terlihat kelelahan walaupun tidak selelah Toushirou. Matanya menyipit memandang kedua lawannya. Ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat sebelum dia kehabisan tenaga. Matanya berahli ke arah Renji yang terluka.

Sret!

Ulquiorra hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Ulquiorra muncul di dekat Renji, sepertinya dia berniat menyerang Renji yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak akibat luka-lukanya.

"Sial!"

TRANG!

Hitsugaya menangkis serangan Ulquiorra.

"Kau! Beraninya melawan orang yang terluka." geram hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya lalu melancarkan serangannya.

Semetara itu Grimjow dan Ichigo keduanya tampak mengalami banyak luka di seluruh tubuhnya, tapi tak seorang pun yang mau menyerah. Grimjow tampaknya lebih unggul, itu terlihat dari banyaknya luka pada tubuh Ichigo yang lebih byk dr Grimjow.

"Bersiap-siaplah kalah." Ujar Grimjow menyerang ke arah Ichigo.

"Tidak akan pernah." Balas Ichigo sambil maju menyerang ke arah Grimjow.

SRETT!

Tes...Tes...

Tampak darah menetes dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Kuso! Walaupun kau menang sekarang, tapi ini baru permulaan." Ujar Grimjow lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"Ukh..." Ichigo jatuh terduduk, darah keluar dari luka yang diakibatkan Grimjow. Dia memandang tubuh Grimjow yang kini tengah menghilang menjadi serpihan debu di udara.

Sementar itu Hitsugaya tengah menghindari serangan dari Ulquiorra. Dan kemudian menyerangnya dengan gerakkan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Ulquiorra.

SRET!

Satu tebasan pedang Hitsugaya telak mengenai dada Ulquiorra.

BRUK!

Ulquiorra terjatuh dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan kemudian dia tumbang di tanah. Tubuhnya lalu mulai berubah menjadi serpihan debu dan hilang terbawa angin.

Hitsugaya jatuh terduduk, tampaknya ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk seranga terakhir itu sehingga kini hampir tak ada tenaga yang tersisa bahkan hanya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Me..Menang...Kita menang,"ujar Renji tak percaya.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti." Ujar Ichigo di sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Sret!

Tiba-tiba semua bunga yang ada di padang itu bergerak dan mulai membelit mereka bertiga.

"Sial! Apa-apaan ini!"

Ichigo dan Renji berusaha melepaskan diri mereka dari jeratan tanaman-tanaman tersebut.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua." Ujar Hitsugaya, lalu ia mengumpulkan semua tenaganya yang tersisa dan menekankan kedua telapaknya di tanah.

Wush..

Tampak pilar-pilar es berdiri mengelilingi Ichigo dan Renji dan melindungi mereka dari serangan tanaman2 tersebut. Kenapa hanya Ichigo dan Renji?

"Sepertinya tenagaku tidak cukup untuk membuat 3 pilar perlindungan," ujar Hitsugaya lemah."Ichigo, Renji tolong lanjutkan peranku menolong Rukia."

Hitsugaya lalu tumbang ke tanah tak sadarkan diri. Tanaman-tanaman itu lalu membelit tubuhnya dan mulai menariknya ke dalam tanah.

"Toushirou!" Ujar Ichigo dan Renji panik.

Mereka memukul-mukul pilar yang melindungi mereka. Berusaha keluar untuk menolong Hitsugaya. Tapi percuma, pilar-pilar itu terlalu kuat dan mereka sedang terluka.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh Hitsugaya tak terlihat tertarik ke dalam tanah.

TOUSHIROUUUU...

###

Setelah membaca setidaknya tinggalkan jejak bahwa anda pernah membaca cerita ini dengan cara mereview XD

Review please!


End file.
